Yuzuki Kurebayashi
is one of the main characters of the selector infected WIXOSS series. She is the older pair of the twin brother with Kazuki, and wishes to be Kazuki's lover. As a Selector, her LRIG is Hanayo. Later, after becoming an Eternal Girl, Hanayo takes Yuzuki's body, causing Yuzuki to become a LRIG. Appearance selector infected WIXOSS - 01_14.30.png Yuzuki_LRIG.png Yuzuki is a young girl with long black hair that goes slightly below her shoulders with a hime cut. She is of average height, has a fair complexion and brown eyes. She is around 14 years old and is in eighth grade. She usually appears in a pinkish-red jumper and ash blue cardigan, tile-patterned blue skirt, and brown boots. She later ties up her hair into a pony tail with a red scrunchie she bought with her friends when she was actively engaging in selector battles. After turning into an LRIG her clothing is red. Her hair is tied up into a pony tail with a red scrunchie, which was left intact. Her top has 2 crescent shaped moons and extends out to her arms. Her left hand has a red bandage wrapped around and her skirt is the same thing. Personality She is very impulsive in battle and tends to commit mistakes because of this behavior. She has a passionate and fiery personality, represented by her use of red cards. She is also described as being straightforward, which is also reflected in her playstyle and her defeat against Akira Aoi. However, in regards to her twin brother Kazuki, she is quite evasive, due to the romantic feelings she harbors towards him, which is her motivation for battling as a Selector in order to make the relationship possible. Due to the social stigma that would occur, she tends to hide her feelings towards her brother, but her habit of looking over Kazuki everyday at school results in others finding out about her feelings, being labelled as a stalker by the other girls. Background Yuzuki was born as twins along with her brother Kazuki. At an early age she has had a brother complex and as a child once drew a picture of her and her brother as getting married. Due to her peers saying that her feelings for her brother were bad, she scribbled out her drawing of her brother, but nonetheless, kept the picture to this very day. Growing up, she knew that her feelings for her brother were deemed by society as immoral and as such, has learned to keep her feelings a secret. At some point during middle-school, her brother Kazuki bought her a Red Ambition trial deck containing Hanayo, who tells her of her circumstances as a selector. Now given the chance to make her wish to being Kazuki's lover come true, when asked of her wish, for the first time she was able to tell someone of her secret and as a result became quite close to Hanayo. However, at the time, she is unable to fulfill that wish due to being the only selector at school until she met Ruuko. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS - 01_11.44.png selector infected WIXOSS - 01_17.48.png LRIGYuzuki.jpg Yuzuki first appeared when she spotted Ruuko communicating with her LRIG Tama. Befriending Ruuko, she introduces her LRIG Hanayo and brother Kazuki to Rūko and challenged her to a battle in the rooftop. Once the battle begun, Yuzuki seems to be hyped since Rūko doesn't know how to fight, but Kazuki guided Rūko much to Yuzuki's madness. Before they could finish the battle, they are already warped back to their world thanks to a teacher interfering, thus making the battle doesn't count. Relationships Hanayo Yuzuki is the master of Hanayo. Hanayo is the first person whom Yuzuki tells her inner desire to. Yuzuki calls her "Hanayo-san". It can be said that Hanayo cares for Yuzuki, as shown when she cried while Yuzuki becomes an Eternal Girl. After possessing Yuzuki's body, she tries her best to fulfill Yuzuki's wish. Kazuki Kurebayashi Kazuki is Yuzuki's twin brother whom she harbors romantic feelings for. Gameplay Trivia Etymology *Her family name, Kurebayashi is written with the kanji "紅林", which means Red Forest. This may be the reason of her LRIG version utilises both Red and Green cards. Character Art Designs anichara02_1.png|Front body anichara02_3.png|Close-up and back Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Selector Category:Eternal Girl